Hard Heroes
Hard Heroes is an American adult film produced by Can-Am Productions on September 13, 1999http://ropemall.com/hard-heroes-1.html, created and directed by Matt Thomas, produced by Ron Sexton, and was released in the same year. The film stars Mason Flynt, Cody Cruze, Steve Shannon, Jack Simmons, and Brad Taylor. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis' Here it is - the most anticipated, the most involved, the most ambitious Can-Am video ever! After five years in development, the Stud Squad is ready to save the world. And after one look at these handsome heroes, you'll want to be saved, too. Are those guns in their pockets? Definitely not! Your comic book fantasies are about to come to life. In HARD HEROES, the fate of good super heroes everywhere is jeopardized by the evil and mysterious Die Hard. With his secret mind control serum, he can turn super men into super submissive robots of destruction. And with his DNA Cloning technology, he can copy the super powers of any super hero into his own DNA. Only scientific genius and master mogul Bruno Payne is aware of Die Hard's plan. Payne knows Die Hard must be stopped before he becomes the most powerful man in the universe and turns the world into his personal playground. Where does Payne turn for help? The Stud Squad, of course! Because when evil knocks, the Stud Squad answers. But when the fearless Stud Squad comes to meet Payne in his secret lab, little do they know that Die Hard is already tracking them. Soon the lab is ambushed. But before Die Hard gets the Stud Squad's DNA, he wants to subject their spandex wrapped tight muscular bodies to lots of brutal punishment, inventive bondage and devious traps. Stud Squad leader Omega falls prey to the bondage rack where he is sucked and jerked off to an explosive climax. Speed Demon is slimed and fucked into submission. Edge is beaten then encased in the ingenious vacuum rack. Both are turned into robots by Die Hard's mind control serum administered on a butt plug! When Razor comes to the rescue, an all-out fight begins before Thunder and Lightning burst onto the scene. Will evil prevail, or is the Stud Squad stronger and smarter than Die Hard imagined? And what of Die Hard's cloning chamber? You will have a good time finding out and we guarantee this video is unlike anything you have ever seen! Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi/Hard Heroes * Mason Flynt, disguised as a businessman, typing on his keyboard. * Speed Demon's reaction to getting sprayed in the rear by Die Hard's slime gun * Die Hard's cries of 'YES YES' when he ingests the Stud Squad's semen concentrated into a serum. * The Stud Squad joining fists and yelling "Let's get ready to rumble!" in the ending. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Mason Flynt gives away his hideout. This hideout is actually the same location that Can-Am Productions shot most of their old films in. * Lightning, played by Brad Taylor, can be seen masturbating to a photo of Billy Herrington. This is Billy Herrington's only known cameo to date. * There exist two sequels to this movie, Die Hard Conquers Dyno-Man in which the titular antagonist returns via his cloning technology to assault Dyno-Man (played by Erik Michaels), and Tales from the Chamber 3, where Steve Shannon reprises his role as Omega and faces off against rogue heroes Star Lad (Jarda Kolar) and Atomic (Jirka Kalvoda). References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling